


"You're my hero!"

by Celirel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (in a way), Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celirel/pseuds/Celirel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has gotten used to the frightened expressions on people's faces when he goes into public places but what he didn't expect was the complete opposite. Being told that he was a hero to somebody was something he never expected, and not just because he was now an Avenger. Somebody thought of him as a hero just for being Bucky Barnes and he's so filled with emotions, he doesn't know how to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're my hero!"

It was a bright and breezy spring morning and Bucky had just completed his daily run. Still winded from the workout, he spotted nearby bench and made his way over to take a quick break before heading back to his shared apartment with Steve. But alert and on edge as always, he couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes closely watching him as he took a gulp from his water bottle. Clenching his fists and preparing himself for the worst, he turned around ready to put up a fight, but to his surprise, he saw a little girl with brown hair tied up into pigtails staring at him with wide eyes, as if she had been stunned into silence.

 

“Damnit, I’ve scared her, of course I scared her,” he thought to himself, wondering if he’d ever be able to live a normal life without bringing so much attention to himself. He’d even worn a cap and a jacket today just to try and avoid it. 

 

Even without his exceedingly conspicuous metal arm, he knew his resting bitch face and muscular build alone could easily scare the shit out of any sensible person. Just as he was about to begin his cool down back home, he felt a small tug on his shirt and whipped his head around, ready to face any danger. Instead, he saw the little girl from earlier. She stared up at him with eyes wide and mouth agape, almost disbelievingly. At a closer look, Bucky realized that it wasn’t fear he had seen in her eye, it was wonder and amazement.

 

“Are you Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier?” she asked, still staring up with her doe-like eyes in astonishment.

 

Bucky grinned and squatted down so he would be level with her and gently replied, “Yeah, I am. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

 

Her eyes instantly lit up and she exclaimed, “I’m Ella! You’re my favorite Avenger ever, Bucky!”

 

Before he had a chance to reply, she gave him a huge dimpled grin and pulled up her pant leg to reveal her prosthetic leg. She had drawn a messy red star just below the knee where the prosthetic started and told him, “Look! We’re twins! ‘Cept you’re missing an arm and I’m missing a leg but it doesn't matter because when I grow up, I want to be a hero just like you are and change people’s lives!” 

 

Her excitement and adorableness alone was enough to make any grown man melt, but Bucky focused on something else. She had called him a  _ hero _ . She had thought of him as such a hero that she wanted to  _ be like him _ . She had even tried to mimic his metal arm, the one that had done so much destruction. It was as if that didn’t matter to her, she only saw him as the good guy that he’d been trying so hard to be. 

 

As he felt tears coming into his eyes, he gave her the sweetest smile and told her, “You already are a hero, you’ve just changed my life you know that? And I’m sure you’ll help some so many other people too. You’re gonna do great things, kid.”

 

“You mean I’m already a hero?” she squealed.

 

“That you are kid, you’re my hero.” And before his tears threatened to spill out he quickly added, “I think your momma’s looking for you, why don’t you go head back so you don’t worry her too much?”

 

She quickly glanced back and turned back to Bucky and told him, “Thank you so much, Bucky Barnes!” and made her way back to her mom.

  
As Bucky stood up, he smiled as he watched Ella walk away and finally let his emotions catch up to him. He couldn’t believe that people looked up to him, that he actually  _ inspired _ people. He was beaming the entire way while jogging back to his apartment and couldn’t wait to tell Steve that he was right all along. Some people didn’t see him as a monster anymore, they viewed him just like any of the other Avengers, heck maybe even more than the other Avengers. For once, he was grateful for his left arm. With that arm, he’d inspired Ella and helped who knows how many other people cope through their own difficulties. And hey, she had said that he was her favorite Avenger, he couldn’t wait to tell Sam that he didn’t get that title from anybody. 


End file.
